Inside Out (PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Style)
PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Tarzan (Tarzan) *3 Year Old Riley - Kristen McBradden (Captain Flamingo) *Joy - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Disgust - Courtney (Pokemon) *Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Tenderheart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Joe Swanson (Family Guy) *Bill's Fear - PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Meg - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *3 Year Old Meg - Kimi Finster (Rugrats) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Pegasus (TriStar) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix and Friends) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Treat Heart Pig and Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Roxy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Fear - Izzy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Lizbeth (Captain Flamingo) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Sunny Funny (PaRappa the Rapper) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Pete Puma (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Snake Jailbird (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Quick Thinking *Inside Out (PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Style) - Linda Belcher We Should Cry *Inside Out (PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Style) - Courtney Five Second Rule *Inside Out (PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Style) - Brave Heart Lion My Bad *Inside Out (PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Style) - Tenderheart Bear Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Style): Soleil Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Anger Tenderheart Bear.jpg|Tenderheart Bear as Fear Soleil Spacebot.png|Soleil Spacebot as Riley Andersen Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:PongoandPerditaRidiculousRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG